second chance hero's
by 7th fire
Summary: a story i just happened to come up with off the top of my head and thought id try it out. youll see details inside and though its not quite what i normaly do here goes nothin hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer like all other stories I write almost none of the characters belong to me and all the rights of those who dont belong to their respective owners. That said shut up and read, just kidding lemme know if im getting somewhere.

Authors pre note.

Death is just one of those ill informed facts of life. No one really knows what happens when you die but most assume that you go to heaven or hell or limbo or just become worm food if you will. In this story some of the characters from various places will discover that not everything is like you hear it.

Cloud strife the hero of meteor fall will discover first hand what happens when you die.

However it isnt just he who will discover the strange but weird truth about the afterlife. Note for all you who follow most of my prior writing it deals largely with the space time continum in which case this is more less a kind of twist to my original themes.

:plot summerizer:

on the ff7 side. A mysterious illness is plaguing the land and all of humanity is dying. In a last ditch effort of valience cloud will discover the cure but it will inevitably be his end. But death sometimes is only the begginging.

On the soul eater side. Maka is sensing something changing. Her power to sense and see enemy souls has increased and a new student at the dwma only serves to push the thoughts of something sinister in the air forward. The new student is weak and has no weapon which can possibly bond with them. How on earth will this affect matters. Read and rev.

authors plot note. :for those who have read bright eyes I will again use a specific character who I think made a big splash for the series as the indomidable drifter. Obviously this charcter isnt the same so dont flame me for the lack of a creative third party name please. Thank you and ciao.:

ch 1. plauge :this cant be the end.:

he felt like deja vu wouldnt be adiquate enough to discribe the feeling he was getting. It wasnt just a sense of familiarity, he had litterally lived this all before. The same problem the same enemy and the same needless fighting.

however when it was geostigma he had no problem telling everyone else to leave him be. But now he didnt have a choice. He had been confined to a wheelchair. A state of great distress for the warrior of many blades. He couldnt move his legs hardly at all. Whatever sickness had come had come with a sense of purpose.

others had fallen first. First reeve whos lack of fighters prowess limited his endurance to the fever, then the children who were too young to cope with such a terrible sickness. Then shelke who's mako limited biology had appearently stunted her imune system. Barret was next proving that size indefinetly did not matter. Cid hadnt yet contracted it and for most intents it seemed he wouldnt. Tifa had been bed ridden however forcing the pilot to drop his flight career to tend to cloud and the barmaid.

Yuffie seemed to fight it for weeks, in and out of an almost comatose state. Her ninja's training seemed to give her an ample amount of imunity to this virus they had come to affectionately name 'harbinger'. However it was only a matter of time and strain. The fever hadnt killed her and it didnt attack her nervous system as it did clouds however eventually it attacked her organs and she out of either arogance or sheer will continued to aid cid until she strained to hard. Her vitals had been shutting down one by one up until that point and the collective strain on her body caused several major arteries and blood vessles to burst leaving the once lively ninja as dead as the rest of the dwindeling crew of avalanche.

"cid... I really dont like this... you havent heard from vincent have you?" It had been months since barrets death had taken hold of cloud and in the large mans absence cloud took up studying the sickness for himself. "if yuffie didnt make it... I dont think I will much longer." three days after the ninjas death cloud had begun running tests and had to his perspective seemed to have found a way to at least slow it down. But it was too late for yuffie and cloud feared he would not find a cure before himself or tifa had died.

"look spikes if vince was sick we'd know. Youre who im worried about you chocobos ass. No news is good news for him. But you. Youre gona wind up like yuffie. Stop straining yourself..." a gasp from upstairs beconed cid to make haste to tifas room.

"cid... cid! Whats happening!" his confinement be damned cloud had no other options but to worry over his childhood friend from the lower levles of the bar turned science lab.

It was several minutes and cid screaming tifas name as if she werent there before he slowly made an appearance. The look on his face told cloud that he had run out of time.

"cid... how is she" the crippled swordsman was worried but he felt a sense of calm regardless of the impending doom that hung in the air.

the pilot broke at that. Cloud had never seen the man shed a tear. Even after shera had passed he never saw the man cry until then. "she's gone spikey... teef's gone...she didnt make it." it wasnt a dramatic waterfall but the single tear in the mans eyes spoke the greife of all that he had lost.

"cid..."

"im sorry cloud... I tried... damnit I tried... she just... left..." the man lit a cigaret and bowed his head letting the tears fall to the hard wood floor beneath. "shell be okay now though... she's with aerith... she aint gona hurt no more. I promise."

"cid..." cloud let a small tear form for the fighter but pushing his pain aside chose to put sorrow into action and resume his experiments. "get some rest cid... ive got some time left... but we need to hurry before the whole world gets this... I need your legs... so you need your strength... tifa wouldnt have wanted us to surrender... so we're not going to." it was at this cloud caught cid coughing.

He hadnt shown sighns of the sickness before but cloud thought that perhaps maybe it was contageous and watched cid with a horror like none other.

"its not what ya thinkg... spikes" the pilot recovered noticing cloud stare at the blood coming from the mans mouth.

"then what is it?"

"cancer... had it for a few years... doc said it was all the cigarrets... well... at least I wont be far behind you."

"bull shit... first im gona fix me... then we're gona fix you too... then ill find a way outa this damn chair... this cant be the end." either out of sheer luck or his lack of prior thinking a light went off in clouds head. "cid... sit still..." he watch cautiously as the pilot obeyed.

"whats up..." the man looked onward at the chairbound cloud with discomfort.

"damnit why didnt I think of that before?"

"thinka what?" the gruff man looked on in suspicion.

In the past few months since barrets demise cloud had come to belive that mako had held the answer to creating a cure but with almost everyone short of red who had bussied himself with the wro and cid who seemed to have now contracted cancer cloud had no simple hypothosis to draw forth a cure. The thought that perhaps cids biology wasnt the key but his habbit seemed stupid at best.

"cid... come'er" the look on his face told the pilot that gears were turning but with no solid base. "i need some blood."

"uh spikes... whats goin on in that punjee trap of a noggin of yours." the man was cautious to be certain.

"i think I just found our cure."

three days was all it took. Three non stop absolutely exhausting days. Seventy two hours of cloud fumbling around with computers and chimicals before his gears had ground to a slow but much appreciated halt.

"cid!" he shouted at the man from the other room. "cid!"

"im comin buddy" the man walked in holding a cup of coffee which he handed to clouds grateful albeit preoccupied form. "what ya find."

"its rediculous but... I think that if we fight fire with fire... or tar in this case... then this sickness can be halted."

"so smoke to live. Ha I told you it wasnt all bad" he laughed with dry humor.

"issue..."

"what"

"niccotine can stop the progress but wont revert the damage... the reason you havnt got its the realy stupid part."

"my ears are burnin spikes come on."

"your cancer saved your ass..." his eyes narrowed at the computer. "its not a virus..."

"whadaya mean?"

"its a parasite..."

"a worm?" the man sounded sceptical

"no... its a form of dna thats managed to go rogue... however where it originated is still a mystery... like a worm though it needs a healthy host... my bloods like a breeding ground for it. Add a little niccotine they go dormant... however when we add cancerous cells in the mix... the cancer... unbeliveably destroys it."

"wait you mean that..."

"fighting fire with fire... mako seems to be where it grows... which is why my body seems to both fight it off and breed it at the same time."

"so why'd it kill off the others."

"its intelegent enough to know not to kill its host if the host contains what it needs... no... maybe its because ive been exposed to so much of it... hard to tell. Enough mako concentrated on it will kill it... but that amount... well its not safe... even for me."

"so now what?"

"one last test... I need to collect cancer cells in order to see if we can fight fire with fire." his eyes took a deathly glare in them.

"love ya like a brother but I dont think youre that smart."

"its really easy... I get a few of yours... place them in my self. My body grows cancer... I amp it with mako and see if the results turn in my favor."

"first of spear head... we dont have that kind of equipment... second isnt that a dangerous idea? Mako bad... remember?"

"the wro has that kind of equipment... and we really dont have an option."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Really? We need this again? You know the drill.

Plot summarizer 2 : death city is the home of miesters from all over the world. The representation of balance and genius of death. The meisters forge the weapons of the grim reaper and the weapons defend human souls from their demonic predators known as kishin. One of the miesters known for her liniage and prowess is exceptional among most. Maka albarn the meister of soul evens, has proven her worth time and time again with no luck of transforming her friend into a deathscythe.

as a result she has devoted herself to pushing her limits as a miester and in return has gained a great sense of awareness. Her ability to see souls is a defining factor among the dwma operatives allowing her to sense the power of her enemies before she ever confronts them. Now that she has learned to controll this ability a new student has appeared who to her knowledge is very weak. However for some strange reason she cant shake the feeling that something terrible will follow them. What will happen read and rev.

ch.2 new kid on the block :what a wimp:

she hadnt been aware of the pop quiz but had with ease successfully aced it. "well I guess it just goes to show you that brains are better than brawn." her parnter hadnt faired so well.

"speak for your self. That pop quiz crap just isnt cool at all. A little forwarning would've been nice." soul wasnt particularly fond of the ingenius idea to randomly quiz people. "i swear one of these days stiens gona get his."

"if you would have studied you would have passed you know."

"as if. Im too cool to study. It cramps my style."

"and that is why you flunked."

"damn"

out of the random conversations and passers by maka's senses picked up on an unknow power. It was one of the students but the power was so weak that it seemed to be supressed from the rest of the collective souls.

"huh" it was weak but still so prominent. "where is that coming from"

"maka" soul had caught her attention drift and became worried. "maka... hey!" he shook her before she turned to look at him with confused eyes. "you alright?"

"yeah... I just... huh?" she tilted her head to the side as she eyed a young man walking down the hall. "whos that?"

the boy was tall, and well built but it seemed he was slightly too shy as she noticed his soul's minute form. His hair was swept back into short blond spikes and a single scar adorned his face making an interesting cross like shape over his left eye. He looked intimidating physically but his soul's power mixed with the overwhelming anxiety displayed in his eyes made him seem a bit weak.

"oh him" black star had appeard "just another of my fans come to get an autograph from the great blackstar."

the droll stare he recived from maka told soul that the power of the chop was about to be witnessed "dont think thats it" the silver haird boy scratched his head as he watched the new kid "think he's new here... doesnt seem to be a miester... maybe he's a new weapon."

"no..." maka corrected him before the inevitable chopping of blackstar for his antics. "he's a miester... but his soul is just too weak to weild any of these weapons... definitely a new kid."

"too weak to be a real miester" soul smirked "what a wimp"

"soul!" maka chastised his teasing attitude "why are you such a jerk?"

"its true. Sure there are weak weapons here... but to my knowledge miesters here are suppose to be at least adiquate to find one suitable weapon"

"come to gawk at the new boy have we?" kid was now directly behind soul spooking him out of his general cool facad. "his name is koty... I have spoken with my father and he is convinced that he will grow into his power as a miester." as the boy in question suddenly fell victim to a school prank kid's face frowned in dissapointment "i am not as enthusiastic"

maka was the first to reply "hey kid?"

"yes"

"why would lord death pick such a weak miester? I mean... even the lower level weapons have more power than this kid."

"he didnt say..." the young mans amber eyes glinted in curiosity for a moment. "however I over heard professor stien speaking with cid about him. Something having to do with his liniage... supposedly he's from a family of powerful miesters... or maybe not... I didnt quite hear the exact words." uppon noticing the boys scar immediately kid froze "that scar..."

"what... what is it" maka could sense the dred in him "is he a kishin... a witch"

"its... its" his eye twitched.

"its what"

"its hideous! Assymetrtical! Filth..."

"thanks kid... your a big help" maka then truged off to talk to the newest member of the dwma.

"please... ive done nothing to you... leave me alone." the boys temperment was rather light concidering that he had for the last few minutes been the butt end of another students cruel antics.

"leave him alone..." maka had entered and the others seemed to adhere to her request "are you alright?"

the boy said nothing but instead hefted himself from the floor.

"they didnt hurt you did they" she questioned his blank stare. "im maka... you must be the new guy."

"appearently newcomers are not welcomed here" the glare on his face seemed to portray a sense of violence that shook maka's core. "so be it... ill live"

"no need to be hostile im not going to mess with you... I dont like being bullied either."

"oh thank goodness" the glare fadded for a relieved grinn as he reached out a hand in friendly gesture. "im koty... I didnt mean to sound rude... ive had a rather... unfortunate day... I assumed you were the ring leader for these idiots and well... im sorry"

"its okay. But you shouldnt let them push you around too much. Give'em an inch and theyll walk on you"

"so ive noticed" an irritated smirk crossed his features "ill do good to remember that."

"so... were's your partner?"

"partner?"

"you dont have a weapon yet?"

"weapon"

"you are a miester arent you?"

"i was told that by a strange man wearing a lab coat..."

"thats professor stien" she sighed as she realized that he was ignorant as well as weak souled. "he didnt tell you why youre here."

"no... only asked me if I would like to join this acadamy."

"so where are you from?"

"im not from anywhere.."

"you dont have a home."

"well I moved about a lot as a child"

"well... who were your parents" the frown on his face told maka to stop questioning him. "im sorry... look... it seems like you need someone to show you the ropes... you can hang out with me and soul for a while. Come on... I wont bite."

his voice and facial expression again took a violent expression "the offer is generous. But im not your problem." the blantant hostility that he portrayed was only the forfront for the oncoming fight as one of the bullies from before attempted to dissobey maka's command and shove koty.

there was the smirk from the assailent and then the fast forward motion before koty had the boy in a head lock and proceeded to drag the other miester several feet towards a locker.

"i will say it once... and I wont repeat my self... leave me alone" koty's soul wave length hadnt increased but his dominance over the other miester proved his abilities far beyond what maka had anticipated as he tossed the young boy into the locker and shut the door without thinking.

"wow... why didnt you just do that before" maka blinked as koty turned around again his glare melting into the cheeky smile again.

"do what?" the honest curiosity shocked maka "thank you for offering but I think I should get going... they said I had to be in..." he rummaged through his pockets "ah" he beamed as he drew a piece of paper from the bowls of his jacket "room 204"

"thats miester weapon integration... follow me... ill show you where it is."

"thanks"

'what was that?' maka was befuddled by the mans appearent shift in mood and power as she led him to the location 'that wasnt normal at all. Kina glad he doesnt have a weapon. But his soul wave length didt change at all... maybe he's like blackstar... good at martial arts...'

"ah... here we are" the girl voiced as she pointed him in. "this is were you should find your weapon... so good luck I guess...oh by the way the offer still stands. If you wana chill out with us you can. Dont mind soul's more... jerk like tendencies. Ill handle him."

"thank you. I may take you up on that latter"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. o.0 no more... I beg you.

Plot thrice: cloud has discovered that an old habbit that most people take for poison has in fact become a weapon against a mako born paracite that seems to kill everyone and every thing that catches it. As he slips in and out of dire problems with the sickness he comes up with the brilliant deduction to give himself the dreaded widow maker 'cancer' to eliminate the worlds greatest pandemic. The stakes are high and the prize is so far away. What will happen in this newest installation of second chance hero's. Read and rev.

ch3. The cure 'is' cancer 'the offering.'

"how you feelin spear noggin?" cid watched the mako tank fill with the green fluid before he spoke. It was an inevitable destiny that it would be cloud himself to try the experiment first and cid though not entirely confident of success felt it necessary to support the mans decision.

"ive been beter..." the muffled sound of his voice from within the mako seemed calm yet determined as he closed his eyes for the coming pain. "cid... if this works. I may not live much longer than a few days..."

"dont even joke about that spikes"

"i wasnt joking... I want you to help the wro to spread the word if something happens to me... if the cure really 'is' cancer... then unfortunately its also the only defense against the harbinger... you'll have to help them continue my research into it... with this amount of mako... the cancer in me will grow very quickly... and I dont know if ill even survive that..."

"oh come on. Youve survived worse."

"its called the widow maker for a reason cid."

"good thing you aint married huh?"

"im married to my honor..." a vision of zack shot through his mind "just promise me you'll help them alright."

"alright buddy... I promise."

"pray that im wrong... but more importantly... save the world in my place... they need a hero... and... I couldnt think of a better man for the title."

"im too old to play hero. You know that"

"not to me old man... not in these eyes" he braced himself for the shock.

It was a breife moment. Like a lapse in time itself he felt a strange pulling at his soul. Something in him stirred violently and a voice called to him.

"cid?" he opened his eyes to see darkness. "cid!" still nothing to respond to his cries "damnit... now ive gone blind and def... just my luck."

"ah hello there how ya doin nice to meet ya!" a comicle voice made itself known.

"oh no... now ive gone crazy" he sighed slightly noting the pitch black room now inhabited a strange entity with larg hands an what apeared to be a childs rendering of a skull. "why of all things did this have to happen to me."

"ah.. you must be in quite a bit of shock im sure. The pain induced by the amount of that substance is quite excrutiating from what ive heard from the spirits"

"its only a halucination strife." he coaxed himself as the skull creature veered closer to him. "remember the goal here."

"youre not crazy you dolt." the voice took both a benevolent and insulting tone as one of the creatures large hands patted his head as if comforting him. "ive come to make you an offer."

"an.. offer... now I know ive lost it."

"i am the grimm reaper... deaths the name."

"youve gota be joking me right?" cloud rolled his eyes at the thought of this rediculous creature being the famed reaper of souls. "well okay... ill bite what kind of offer."

"youre dead..."

"crazy perhaps but dead... I dont think so." he smirked at this.

"oh no cloud strife. You are most definitly deceased... but your courage to continue in a situation that is a pointless effort is how shall I put this... commendable."

"and your point? If im dead I died trying. Lots of martyrs do that... I just ran out of luck."

"not entirely... ive been watching you for quite some time. I believe that perhaps maybe youre just what ive been needing."

"i dont think im who youre looking for."

"youve fought enemy's that were powerful"

"and here we go"

"youve sacrificed loved ones to ensure the survival of your world" the specter continued

"not this again"

"and youve even..."

"not interested."

"you say that... but the offer I make I dont think you want to refuse."

"spill..."

the specter sighed deeply. "well you see. Ive been watching you. Ive noticed how you blame yourself for the death of your friends... and to be honest..."

"oh boy another dilly dally speech... ive died and gone to the hell of tifa's"

"i completely agree in this case."

the dead panned silence of the moment left cloud in both a shocked state of wonderment at the creatures choice of words and a sense of guilt that welled up in clouds mind like an intense bruise.

"ow... thanks... as if the survivors gult wasnt enough."

"i mean it."

"and what exactly did you mean"

"the virus... or paracite you discovered was actually produced by your mutated body."

"what... you cant be serious."

"oh im afraid im not joking about that. As hard as it is to except you were the primary creator of that creature... and fortunately now that your body has expired... so has the illness..."

"im ready to wake up now death... ive had enough of this nightmare."

"im afraid its not so easy."

"what?" he was cautious as he lowered his eyes. The vibe that he was getting before was that of a dazed dream. However the more time that passed the more a sense of realizm presented itself in this situation. "so im actually"

"yes... youre dead... and I have come to make you an offer."

"and if I refuse?"

"i dont think you'll want to when you hear it."

"ill bite... what do you want."

"i would like you to become a part of my world. To start life anew from a different vantage point."

"whats the catch."

"ah quick to talk buisness.. just what I was expecting." the hands now dissapeared behind an even darker cloak that made itsself present in the already pitch black room. "in exchange for your ressurection in my world I would like you to assist me with a problem of my own. You see... my world has a rather cowerdly hoodlum loose and I need powerful indeviduals and those with the determination to see things through in order to rectify this situation."

"youve got the wrong guy... besides ive already lived this once... I dont want to live this again."

"i promise cloud. Theres nothing to fear and you wont regret it... Whadaya say?"

"what about cid... and the rest of gaia... can I see what happened at least?"

"i suppose I could manage that. Look" to his right a portal opened and cloud could see cid standing over a grave his trade mark ciggarette hung loosely from his lip.

"is that... my grave."

"im terribly sorry... I know thats hard to see... but the world in the few short years of your absence has changed."

"wait... ive been here twenty minutes max... theres no way"

"actually in your world you would have been dead some five years. And your martyrdom has led cid to becoming a renown figure and leader of your people. It will be okay here... but there are still others that need your help. I am the grimm reaper. Im asking your assistance in exchange for a second life. Sounds like a fair trade if you ask me."

"will this hurt?"

"only a pinch."

"whats the mission?"

"you are to help me rectify a critical situation in this world as repayment to me for your unusual ressurection. After that... its up to you."

"and if I fail?"

"well then ill have wasted some time on your part and a whole lot of effort on mine. Win win or loose stalemate. The choice is yours."

"..." cloud thought hard about his home. The way the world had come to love him. His family was avalanche. All of his friends had lived and died there. Even his child hood friend had died. Only three of the once mighty group still lived if vincent hadnt died. And cloud couldnt muster the defience in him to resist an offer to start over. "ive got a request."

"and that is?"

"make the pain stop..." his eyes closed slowly as he spoke.

"ill take that as your official answer... good. Now there are things to be done so lets roll up our sleeves and get to work"


	4. Chapter 4

Dislclaimer.: I f*****nnnn disclaim... enough said... right?

The sumarizer dundun daaaaa: as a synopsis from the final fantasy side of things cloud has met with an untimely demise and thanks to the efforts he made in his world the harbinger paracite has been to his knowledge eliminated. Now an offer from some mask wearing comical entity that refers to itsself as the grimm reaper has been made and with nothing better to do with his afterlife cloud gives in and accepts a new life only time will tell what will happen.

On the soul eater side. The newest member of the academy has just met maka. His first impression slighlty less than good on the meister as his tandric mood shifts leave her baffled. His lack of a strong soul wave length makes him appear weak but as maka witnesses him bully a bully she questions him. Its time for the masses to meet in this next instillation of... second chance hero's.

Ch 4 welcome to the DWMA "a negative soul wave length?"

"where... am I..." the blonde opened his eyes for what seemed like the first time in days.

"youre awake..." a man with strange glasses and a long patchwork labcoat spun a chair around to face him. "so it worked indeed... I deduced as much"

"who are you..." the blonde showed no fear or caution.

"better yet the question is... do you know who you are."

"im..." he froze.

"oh my... I was afraid of that."

meanwhile.

"soul koty. Koty soul." maka introduced the two men in the most adiquate way she could muster given koty's awkward tendency to avoid eye contact 'kina reminds me of crona.

"nice jacket" soul responded quickly to the silent young man noticing his unusual trench coat. He noticed its coarse stitched patched black leather spoke that this character wasnt as savory as he'd hope to belive but noting that his meister had taken a fancy to the man left the unsettling questions alone.

"grazie." it was an odd reply that maka didnt quite get at first but soul picked up instantly.

"youre italian?"

"no but I lived in vinice italy for some seven years... the language rubbed off."

"cool..." souls unique grin spread as he had seccond thoughts on the new kid.

"so koty did you manage to partner up with anyone" maka broke the banter with the question that had dug at her since his reemergence.

The look he bore was that of dissappointment. In essence she already knew but would ask to soften the building silence around her.

"no... unfortunately my soul is simply unable to be compatable with any weapon currently here."

"im sorry... mind if I ask why?"

"something cid said about a negative soul wave length."

"negative what... is that even possible?" soul stammered at this.

At this comment stein appeared. "its quite simple. Where a normal soul makes an output of the soul wave length koty's goes in the reverse."

"but... what does that have to do with weilding a weapon professor?" maka was now utterly confused.

"similar to tsubaki's enchanted sword mode... koty's soul does not produce a wave length but acts as a form of sponge for other wave lengths. Making it near impossible for some of the weapons to even resonate with other meisters around him. In short were your soul emits your soul wave length koty's drains others soul wave lengths. It makes weilding a weapon dangerous. But it proves effective as a stratagy tool for masking koty's many other tallents."

"i dont know what you mean" his facial expression like before when maka had first met him switched from a cheerful disposition to a hostile facad.

"hide it all you want but its obvious your not as weak as you let on." stien pushed his glasses up observing the mans wounded expression.

"im not that strong. Others just become weak around me..."

"not you..." stiens eyes stayed focused behind koty "maka focus on his soul... can you see what I see?"

"huh..." she took a closer look at the man and noticed that the soul she had seen before was overshadowed by what appeared to be another soul that gave off a vaccume like effect. "he has..."

"i think you get the picture." stiens words were true. The soul caught within the vacume could be seen however maka questioned wether or not it was what she thought it might be.

"professor..."

"yes"

"for his sake as well as the sake of my own curiosity... why is koty here?"

"he's a rarity... lord death is observing him... however if your worried about his danger level... its minimal..."

at this time a strong pressure forced its way onto maka. It was like being in the presence of stien or her father. Not debilitating but almost palpable power was closing in on them. 'who is that?' she turned to see a man dressed in black armor. His countenence spoke child but his stature and soul wave length told her he was extreamly powerful. The most discernable feature of his however was the set of gravity defying spikes on his head.

"im afraid we must be going... as for koty... I assume we can trust you not to drag him into trouble just yet?" he glanced at maka briefly.

"okay..." she was hesitant as she caught koty watching the man in black. "ill keep an eye on him."

this was going to prove an interesting time for the young scythe miester.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: :{ if I owned soul eater or ff7 id be rich. But sadly im broke.

The summerizer's return.: in the last instalment maka has happened upon the mysterious and moody koty. Also a strange man in black has appeared leaving maka with questions. As the day has come to an end maka has taken koty as a sort of pupil as she attempts to once again help out the new kid. In the mean time news around death city is spreading in a disturbing fashion. The matters of such gossip have yet to reach the ears of the meisters and the academy. What is going on with the city and its inhabitants read and review.

Ch5: vanishing act. :two corpses in one grave.: "another mr hyde?"

"you said what?" spirit was frantic as stein cassually lit another cigarette. "come on man you gota be joking!"

"afraid not spirit. We're dealing with a witch after all. This could be more complex than what I can deduce." he let the drag simmer momentarily and released the cloud of vaporous death just before turning to the blond man right of lord death. "whats more. Our rook is not currently able to be played. Lord death. Something went wrong."

"nothings wrong stein. He asked for this. He just doesnt remember it." the shinigami was peering out the mirror onto a small clearing in what appeared to stein's eyes to be a forest to the east. "but enough of the idle chatter we have a problem."

"sir" spirits ears perked up at the mention of a problem. "has the kishin returned?"

"no asura is dead... that is certain... but you are aware of the meisters that have gone missing are as high as two stars correct."

"lord death there has to be a logical reason for the"

"no" the blond spoke "one person is logical. Two is coincidence but we're missing some twenty people... that spells trouble." spirit stood in agitation at the mans deduction. "im with screw head... thats too many to be logical. Its gota be something big... you said these meisters... are strong right?"

"two star meisters are stronger... but not without weakness" stein took another drag as he pocketed his hands "it would be hard to say that a witch couldnt defeat them."

"ill check it out..." the blond narrowed his eye at the mirror. "starting there"

"are you sure cloud?" the reapers face displayed concern. "you dont even have a partner yet... you shouldnt be manuvering around without back up."

"i can take care of myself... besides its reconnaissance not assault"

"you idiot if you wana live long enough to see deathscythe you need a partner. Power alone wont cut it. Especially with a witch" spirit attempted to talk sense into the man.

"the meisters here are too weak to handle me... I dont have time for this." he was stubborn.

"regardless strife I have a situation that is most pressing and it would be cumbersome to send a three star meister to investigate. However I see your point. Most of the students here would have trouble bonding with your soul wave length. I suggest at the very least to take a travle companion." lord deaths tone was that of reminicent glory. "hmm... perhaps justin could help you..."

"i work best alone sir..." cloud was becoming impatient "where is this place?"

"first off I cant allow you to galavant around the world all alone. Youre not experienced enough to deal with a witch. Spirit is right about raw power not being the best solution. If the missing meisters are captives then that could upset the balance of this situation greatly. But if we were to wait too long to act we could have a serious problem... hmm... ill deal with it tommorrow."

"sir?..." spirit dead panned. "this is kind of important..."

"why do today what can clearly be done tommorrow? Now im going to have some tea would any of you care to join me?" at this they notice cloud already walking away from the death room.

The b-ball court; death city.

"alright so your new to the area and have absolutely no idea what a miester is right? Am I getting warmer?" soul propped against the goal's frame for support as he looked quizically at the stranger. "taking the awkward silence as a yes. Maka you wana show this guy what weapons can do?"

"s..soul I dont think thats a good idea" maka was trying not to weird the new kid out as much as possible.

"you call yourself a weapon... why?" koty's befuddled look was almost laughable as he glanced soul over in a gest of curiosity.

"come on maka lets do it..." after a nod of agreement from the meister soul lept into the air and took on his scythe form.

There was a catch, followed by a spin, and then the hilt of souls scythe form met concrete in a fashion resembling raising a flag of conquest, and after there was an awkward silence.

"koty this is what weapons can do... they take on the form of an actual physical weapon... koty?" maka noticed the young man huddled near the far wall seemingly terrified of the event.

"ohcrapohcrapohcrap... I know im a skilled fighter but how am I suppose to handle people who weild some form of living weapon. Im not a god im a street fighter. I cant handle this. Why on earth did I listen to that creepy bolt brained guy for?"

"koty..."

"this is not good this isnt good at all. Im gona get killed here. How am I suppose to hold my own against that? I can barely eek out a living as a ruffian what in the world did I get my self into. Man oh man im in way over my head"

"koty..." maka's irritation was growing.

"i dont wana die. Im too young to die... well maybe not but im too young to want to die. Oh for heavens sake why cant things go my way."

"HELLO! EARTH TO NEW KID!" at this she was almost at chop level and soul braced himself for the impact "HEY BLOCK HEAD?" and then it landed. The imfamous maka chop.

In his dazed stupor following the flogging koty appeared more attentive if albeit because of a major concusion. "i wasnt aware that time flew so fast..."

"what do you mean?" maka stared at the swerving adolecent.

"the stars are out already... dang... and I missed lunch..." he fell over after that.

"geeze maka" soul reverted to his human form "a little harsh arent we?"

"he wasnt like that earlier... I would have thought he could have blocked that." she was confused at koty's lack of fighters instinct compared to its previous display.

The bar. Death city.

"alright cloud. We need to find you a parnter suitable for combat with you. With your kind of strength Id suggest stien but unfortunately he's needed here for now. I would try asking cid and mifune if some of the younger miesters can handle you." spirits slightly slurred speech mixed with his occasional ogling at the female hostesses made cloud uncomfortable at best.

"we've been through this before. Im too strong for them." he looked off as one of the waitresses attempted to hand him another round of saki. "this isnt getting us anywhere."

"oh come on. Have a bit of fun. This is a helluvalot better than chasing some ghost of a witch"

though the thought of drinking amused him something in the back of his mind made him sick when he thought about booze. It was like a represed memory that gave him an intense hatred for the substance. However try as he might he couldnt lay a finger on it.

"ill pass..." after that he stood and spirits attention for the first time was drawn away from liquor and women without the mention of buisness or maka.

"if you go it alone you'll get killed... a witch isnt something you tackle head long..."

"we dont even know that its a witch we're dealing with... id say we lack information."

"look I know you're eager to fight. But trust me as a deathscythe when I say this... you're not ready for this yet."

"all I know is that I wasnt born here. In this world... and there's an enemy out there that I have to defeat at all costs. If that screw head scientist is correct the shinigami ressurected me... in which case im dead all ready..."

"even so... you've been givin a second chance. Dont waste it going off the deep end after some illusion of progress. You loose not only years on your life expectency but you loose friends and family in the process... trust me." spirits eyes took a mournfull look as an image of maka crossed his mind. "i know that all too well... give me three weeks..."

"pardon?"

"three weeks is all I ask. If I cant find someone who can handle you as a miester... then ill go with you myself..."

"why would a deathscythe wana help me?"

"you remind me of maka... thats all."

"your daughter? I forgot to ask... shouldnt you be watching her?"

"she takes care of herself just fine... without dear old papa around..." the mournful expression changed to that of a sappy depressed face and cloud rolled his eyes for an oncoming assault on his ears.

"MAKAAAAA!" like the shinigami had said before cloud had even met him, spirit 'was' sometimes anoying.

DWMA courtyard the next morning.

"okay kid. You dont have a weapon but from what I hear your crafty enough to figure something out. So here's your first test. If you can make it through the obstacle coarse we've got an assignment for you. Fail and we'll be doing this all day." sids voice was high and mighty as he issued his commands. "first up is the beam jump."

an array of oddly placed metal beams stood between the new kid and his next objective. "this... what do I do?"

"well its simple. Dont touch the ground and you make it to the next objective."

"seems like a kids game. Whats the catch?" he seemed perceptive at the very least.

"ah good question. Get to it and find out." 'dumb kid... if he thinks he can pull this off without a partner to assist he's stupid'

immediately koty mounted the first beam which to his surprise and horror was over two stories from the ground in mere moments. Short of the hights there seemed to be no challenge.

"what do I do to end this?" his shout was barely heard over the squeaking metal.

"jump from beam to beam to reach mifune."

"this spacing is a bit dangerous dont you think?" he was trying to reason which seemed only to prolong the punishment like test.

"youre not going to die just go for it." another man carying a large katana appeared several yards ahead of him on another beam. "part of being a death weapon miester is to never fear death but to embrace it... the path of the warrior. Do not fear that which you will bring to the enemy."

"pardon me but I kina appreciate my life expectency being higher... this is crazy."

"all of the miesters her have undergone similar tasks."

"by that you mean?"

"each must overcome some form of obstacle. For you this course will be your induction. Now follow through..."

"wait... I can jump this so whats the big deal?" he hesitated slightly as the swordsman waved a his sword gently. "am I suppose to fight you?"

"no... just make it over here."

"then why the... ah crap!" he barely managed to doge as another beam came flying towards his location "no fair" as more beams rose in defiance of the laws of gravity koty prepared himself. "so let me guess... your throwing those things at me to keep me from making it."

"quite a grasp of the obvious you have there moron." the samurai goaded him like a an irritated animal. "now come on. I dont have patience for too much of these silly exams."

it was a split second of rest before another beam came flying in the miesters direction. 'this kid's talented at being able to dodge simple things... lets crank up the heat' mifune then took several slashes sending more beams flying in the younger mans direction.

"ah come on..." he barely managed to dodge the last one before another one rose and rushed at him. "this is gonna hurt" he was in a bad position and instead of dodging chose to block receiving a direct hit to the torso.

"he's done" mifune breathed quietly as the beam slammed into its target "what...?" to the swordsmans surprise the beam continued to fly and the meister who should have been attatched to it was no where to be found.

"mifune to your left" sid shouted from the ground.

As the swordsman looked to his left he saw the boy on a beam however his eye color and facial expression had completely altered "my turn" even his voice had changed taking a more dark and intimidating tone to it as he lunged at the swordsman with bloodlust in his eyes.

It was sheer reaction that caused mifune to swing. He struck the young man with the back of the blade stopping him mid air but just as soon as he thought the kid incopacitated the miesters head shot up revealing an intense burning red glow to his eyes. "big mistake..." with that he slammed both feet into the beam that the samurai stood on and sent him flying off the beam to the ground below.

Mifune landed gracefully but his worried expression bothered sid "so whats up. Not afraid of an unarmed kid are you?" the zombie prodded him.

"thats not the same kid..." his face portrayed a hint of curiosity.

"can I get down now? I really dont like hights!" when they looked up mifune was surprised to see the boys face portraying imminate fear once again.

"alright..." without even a second of warning the beam plummeted and koty with it. "quite an impressive display... how'd you pull off the disappearing act?"

"huh? What do you mean?" the kid plucked himself from the ground seemingly fine albeit confused "you lost me professor..."

"arent we quite the mister hyde?" mifune scoffed as he walked past the two. "sid find him a weapon... I have a mission for him."

DEATH CITY the death mannor.

"father perhaps you should bother to tell me more of your plan. As the future grimm reaper I think I have a right to know." kid's voice was stern as he talked to his father.

"what plan do you mean son... ive no plan of anything." the reapers response was of vauge ignorance.

"the new miester is under servalence... I would like to know why... and what of the latest weapon to come to death city... he's not a student at the acadamy... but I know he's not a deathscythe either... the two arent connected to some behind the scene's plot are they?" kid's observations obviously befuddled the reaper.

"of course not... I mean... not really.."

"father... Ive heard of the missing miesters... this new kid is deffinately too weak to take on a two star miester and their weapon... so why is he here? And what of the weapon? Are you planning on making him a mercenary."

"it is difficult to say kid... perhaps you should ask the details from stein."

"i want you to tell me the truth."

"then ill tell you the truth." stein was now prensent.

"professor stein. Since when did you get here?"

"im surprised you didnt see me... ive been here long enough... but first koty. You want to know about him... for short lets just say that by keeping him here under servalence we're putting two corpses in one grave."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Its not mine I swear. O.O last time I told that to the cops I got busted anyway.

The indomitable summerizer.

Previously in second chance heros. Koty has been for all intents an purposes hazed to the point of induction and according to mifune is now prepared to take on his first assignment. However mifune has a questioning as to his abilities. The young man's display of raw combat skill significantly outweighs his lack of soul strength but with the lack of a weapon partner the professors worry, though the miesters ability cannot be shaken. In the mean time spirit has made a bargain with the enigmatic cloud for a three week grace period in order to track down a suitable partner for him. The new weapons appearent soul wave length beign appearently much stronger than most meisters makes this at best difficult. What will happen in this new instalment. Well hell if I know. Read and rev.

ch6: an interesting specimen. Revers souls "the legend of the omni miester?"

"lets just say that by keeping him here under survalence we're putting two corpses in one grave" stiens trademark over the glasses stare told kid that this was most definitely a hush hush topic. "youre an inquisitive mind kidd. Ill give you some details on the matter in a more conveinient location."

"i want to know what you can tell me about that man. He's a bit old to be a simple student. Of that much im certain." kidd's skills of perception were phenomenal. "he didnt receive that scar as a birth mark either. Tell me what you know."

"follow me then" stein ushered the fledgeling reaper out into the courtyard only to have him follow in silence all the way to his personal study far from the eyes of the academy.

When they had first set off from the manor kidd had wanted only the knowledge requested about the new miester, however after beeing given advanced time to think he had come up with a myriad of questions about the strange weapon he had met in his last encounter with stien as well. It was all so weird to place together without any proper information.

"professor I believe we are in as much privacy as we can get. Now tell me everything." kidd's patience grew thin.

"well I dont know everything. But ill tell you what I can." the mad scientists reply was less than honest but all that he could go off of.

"what of koty. The estranged miester. His soul is obviously too weak to be of any consiquence to the academy. Why would we need him? And why is he being watched."

"koty posesses a unique soul wave length as im sure you already know."

"indeed. But thats now what I need info on."

"the property of his soul that makes him unique is the hard part to explain. However he's under survalence because of the reverse soul wave length."

"and just why is that being observed?"

"think of the soul as something of a star. The larger the soul the hotter it is. And what happens when that star dies or its energy becomes inverted, reversed?"

"a black hole."

"precisely. However koty isnt the cause of his black hole technically."

"but what is?"

"actually thats the dangerous part. We dont know. We assume it could be caused by demonic possesion. Possesion from a demon or worse..."

"a kishin perhaps?"

"thats the point behind the servalence. If he's possesed by a demon its bad but a kishin... it could be catastrophic. However from his profile it sais he doesnt remember being in contact with anything of the likes of either."

"then what else could it possibly be?"

"ive divulged several different possiblilities but the most prominant is demonic possesion. If neither demonic or kishin. Perhaps it might be witch magic. Or maybe an anomaly of nature. Cant really be sure. But he has two souls. Which is odd."

"two souls? Could he have a symbiotic weapon. Like crona perhaps?"

"doubtful. It would be more obvious because these souls in no way blend."

"what? What does that matter? there are two different souls." kidd became confused at this.

"well if it were a weapon the two souls would merg at some point simply because of the symbiosis. However unlike in cronas case where ragnarok was actually consuming his soul via the symbiotic resosnance these souls are progressing with the same speed but seperate. Theres no connection but the body. Which means unless he was born with two souls... or some sort of paracitic magic has been cast onto him... he's under possesion. A complete mental analisis is needed to conclude the theory."

"and by analisis you mean disection."

"absolutely not." he laughed as he lit a ciggarette. "i mean a psyche evaluation nothing more. I would like to mind you but ive got my orders. He's only here to be observed not carved on."

"not that I cared one way or the other. But its a reliefe to know that we wont be haunted by two spirits of your unfortunate handywork."

"ouch."

"now what of the weapon?"

"you mean cloud?"

"yes. Him."

"he's an entirely different story."

"and by that you mean?"

"he's not even necessarily a part of the academy."

"well I know he's not a deathscythe either. So what is his background."

"your father knows more about the history than I do. You might wana ask him that."

"okay. Then tell me this. Why does his wavelength have such power. He's not a miester that much is obvious. But why is his power so much greater than the other weapons of the academy. He is fast aproaching spirit's potential."

"he's not from here. He was ressurected as a weapon from a different world."

"what?"

"that part is beyond my knowledge. Where I dont know. Why is a different topic."

"okay then why?"

"you already know of the missing miesters yes?"

"indeed."

the skull shapped puff came before stien contiued. "we think that the witches are making a move."

"i thought they worked alone."

"the meisters missing are as much as two stars. Theres no way a single witch would be able to take on multiples like that. Maybe the grand witch maabaa. But no other normal witch could do that. One is acceptable. But we're missing at least 20 meisters and a few weapons. Most of the weapons reported back but its like theyve been frightened to the point of mental shock. This being said. Youre father wanted a weapon capable of braving the danger without going insane. Spirit would have been more adiquate but just in case, he's being held here. The other deathscythes are currently in there respective areas and calling them in would be cumbersome."

"so get an outside party the witches wouldnt recognize."

"exactly."

"so he's an undercover opperative without a meister."

another drag and stien tossed the smoke. "thats the plan"

"i have another question."

"yes?"

"why is cloud here?"

"he's strong no doubt. Probably would give justin a run for his money. But he's undisciplined. Reckless if you will"

"so sending him out would be a suicide mission."

"he's a fledgeling weapon with no partner and an insane amount of power. He could cause problembs."

"i see."

"he also has no memory. So if he thinks he's going to find his past here he may wind up uncovering things that are better left to rot and be forgotten."

"so why not team him with koty?"

"what?"

"why not have him be koty's weapon? It makes sense. A man who's soul drains the energy of all thats around him, plus a weapon with an insane amount of soul energy who's subject to do something dangerous without a little bit of back up. They could match."

"first off I think you missheard me. Koty litterally suck the soul energy out of someone else friend or foe. Second we dont even know why he does it. Third cloud could be a loose cannon and we wouldnt be able to simply pin him down if he decides to go rogue."

"precisely. Cloud is too powerful to tame. Koty takes him down a notch. Koty needs a psyche eval. And you need a set of investigators. Cloud needs a partner to keep him in line and you need to study koty. So it kills several birds with a single stone."

"you might have a point. But the problemb being is. Cloud hasnt been able to bond with any other meister here. Theyre wave lengths differ too greatly."

"perhaps if you lesten clouds wavelength it would prove beneficial."

"not a bad idea. I need to ask mifune on this. His expertise on combat without a weapon partner will be crucial on deciding."

"why?"

"say that it doesnt work and the two cannot bond. What then. We have cloud an overly powerful but headstrong weapon with no meister, and koty a weak and how can I put it... shy weaponless meister. It could become... cumbersome."

"i see your point"

"there's no need to even ask." mifune was now mere feet behind kidd startling the reaper boy into a tense position of attention. "cid's been looking for a weapon and I came to ask you if you knew the old legends."

"old legends?" kidd was quizical to say the least. "what old legends?"

"im curious myself" stien was to kidds surprise actually stumped for once.

"the legend of the omni meister. Youve heard it yes."

"no I dont believe I have."

"what is an omni meister mifune?" kidd made the inquiry before stien had the chance to ask himself.

Mifune paused as if trying to recolect something long forgoten. "each meister has an ability to weild certain or multiple weapons depending on their specialty. Sufice to say that stiens spirit allows him to resonate with almost anything. Similar is the legend of the omni mesister." again he paused. "on a better metephor... you are aware of the weapon excalibur correct?"

"saddly yes. Im all too familiar with it." the grave expression on kidds face was both comical and horrifying.

"in the essence that excalibur can bond with any meister the omni meister can bond with any weapon. Allowing the use of several weapons simultaniously." he looked up almost ominously as he sighed "koty shows promise as that meister... but there's something wrong with his soul. Its... tainted."

"of this we are already aware. We just need to find out wether it is posession or not." stein took a moment to light another ciggarette. "we're not sure what or why they have possessed him."

"its not possession. Both of the souls have the same resonance. Theyre just separate. As if in different bodies but both in the same flesh." mifune narrowed his eyes.

"what?" stiens face was that of confused for the first time in kidds memory.

"how is that possible professor?" kidd was next to make his verbal questioning.

"i believe he has a second personality. One that is not aware of the other."

"are you sure?"

"positive. The more aggressive of the two is well versed in combat and completely self aware. However it is only in control as long as the body is in immediate danger. The other is the one we see when we look at the child. The first soul or perhaps the fractioned good side of his nature. Innocent and cowerdly, kind or not. The other just flawlessly passed a test designed to fail experianced weapon meister teams and he almost landed a sizeable blow on myself, after taking a direct blow of arguable strength."

"so he's actually crazy?" kidd facepalmed at his own comment. "i knew he wasnt right"

"no. he's broken. Souls dont fracture like that without trauma of severe proportions. Even some people whove seen terrible events dont usualy have this wrong with them. Im questioning wether or not he is or is not capapble of functioning should his 'personalities' ever become aware of eachother."

"what do you propose we do with this information?" stien was at mifune's mercy with his observations being the only thing to go from.

"we force the two sides to interact. Make them aware of eachother and force them to become one. That should allow koty's wavelength to stabilize and then he should be able to weild even a weapon of clouds strength."

"kidd" stein pushed his glasses up.

"yes professor" the reaper was now just as curious as the rest of the awkward party.

"scythe meister maka has taken a liking to our local fruitloop. Try to arange a meeting between them and bring them to my lab. I have a feeling this is going to get..." he let a drag simmer before lowering his head and revealing his sinister grinn. "messy."


End file.
